Ch'thall'vorg
It is often said that while many individuals may be misguided or driven by darker impulses, that the presense of "true" evil in Mytheroptera has not existed since the age of the Formorians. However most will also attest that true evil often times would be prefered over madness, which is far more chaotic and unpredictable. Origins According to the vague accounts from that ancient time, the formorian know simply as the "Infernal Womb " who was the mother to all Gorgons gave birth to countless progeny in her time on the material plane. However at the end of it all, the organic detritis and remaining waste materials from the thousands of consumed beings coalesed within her womb and formed together, causing her to give birth to one final being, a quivering shapeless mass of writhing tendrils, a thousands eyes and orfices and barely self aware enough to truly be considered intelligent. Believing it to be a failure and of little use, the strange being now named "C'thall'vorg" meaning "grotesque existence" was cast off the edge of the surface world, plummeting hundreds of miles into the Underdeep finally plunging deep into a vast subtureanean lake. If its progenitors had only known the true nature of C'thall'vorg, they would not have acted so hastily. Over the next thousand years, Ch'thall'vorg began to grow; the dark, cold abyss being the perfect environment to evolve, eat and expand its form. Slowly its mass began to creep its way out of the watery depths, spreading across the cavern walls like a fungus slowly making the expansive chasm look more like the internal organs of some greater beast. Meanwhile, the underwater channels that honeycombed in all directions from the lake allowed his reach to extend much further into the realms of other intelligent beings. Early history of many earth fae living in the deeper reaches of the Underdeep tell stories of strange tentacled monstrosities reaching forth from the darkness and dragging many away to an unknown fate, never knowing all were merely an extension of the same single entity. While presumed to have been eaten alive, victims of C'thall'vorg were instead transported through the undulating channels of its form only to be regurgitated forth unharmed on the other side within the chamber it called home for far more devious intentions. While Ch'thall'vorg lacked any true sense of self awareness, the same curse of perversion and sadism granted unto all Gorgons by the Infernal Womb was still ever present, but became a sense of instinct rather than any rational thought. The abducted individuals would spend endless hours in the grips of relentless tickle torture and forced orgasms, the strange miasma filling the chamber actually nourishing the victims, allowing them to sustain far longer torment than they would normally be able to without the need for food or water. The hysterical shrieking somehow soothed the savage beast as it would feed on the sexual juices and electric nerve impulses coursing through their bodies. In time the poor wretches would be driven completely insane from such torture along with an odd psychic force produced by the creature that stripped away the layers of their minds and only at that point did something strange happen. Prolongued exposure to Ch'thall'vorg along with the complete loss of mental facilities caused an odd transformation to occur, causing them to metaphorphose into something not unlike their tormenter. In the beginning most would change into shapeless tentacled monstrosities that would then spread out through the Underdeep, eventually being come to be known as "Mirthwyrms" by the rest of the world, but with each new generation the process would self-refine itself and the end result being more surreal and fantastic than most would even believe; the birth of the first Gorgon progeny the world would ever know, the Ch'Thall . Description/Biology Ch'thall'vorg is just as much an environment or eco system as much as a living being. Miles of pulsating purple tissue line every surface of the subturanean realm, adorned with unblinking eyes, writhing tentacles, teeth, horns and other barely recognizable organic protrusions. A gas produced by the creature fills the air, not only creating an eerie phospheresent glow but also having restorative properties able to prolongue the effects of starvation, aging, disease or any other condition that may limit the degree of torture its prey can endure. The true "body" of Ch'thall'vorg containing its heart and brain remains beneath the surface of the lake, which has become the focal point for all rituals performed by the Ch'thall in reverence of their divine creator. Its many "limbs" extend through out a vast honeycomb of water filled caves hundreds of miles in all directions; some of which may even come to the surface through other lakes, rivers and coastlines but such openings have long since been sealed off as the threat of tentacled horrors from below became known.